


Language Of Love(Ing you)

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Marcy tries cheering up a morose PB with some German.





	Language Of Love(Ing you)

“Guten Tag…tog? Come on, you’ve been studying these tapes for 2 weeks! You should know how to say ‘Hello’ by now. Ugh!”

 

Marceline flopped back in the air, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

 

“I’m over 1000 years old and can speak the forbidden tongue of ancient evil, but I can’t get this.”

 

For the past couple of weeks, Marceline had been busying herself with something in her spare time. Namely, learning a new language.

 

“This is what I get. For Glob’s sake, I dug these things out of an Earclops den. I’m surprised they even work. Whatever. Woman up, Marcy! You can totally do this. Besides, it’s not like she’s coming over tonight or anything.”

 

A knock at the door suddenly brought her back to reality. And the note on her calendar.

 

“Crud, she _is_ coming over tonight! How could I space on that!? I’m not even wearing pants!”

 

Quickly digging out a pair of semi-clean pants, she bolted for the door.

 

“Okay, just try and insert it naturally into conversation.”

 

She swung the door open, a slightly depressed looking Bubblegum standing there.

 

“Hey, Marcy. Thanks for inviting me over…um…your barn door is open there, cowgirl.”

 

Glancing down, she quickly zipped her fly and ushered her buddy inside.

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before anyway, sweetness. Anyway, I got our little movie night all planned out. Just you and me, chilling like we do. First on the agenda is…”

 

PB flopped down on the couch, barely registering it was hard as a rock.

 

“…is Bloodsuckers From Planet R…what, no witty line bout how it’s puerile or something?”

 

Bonnie glanced up, almost looking like she didn’t hear her.

 

“What? Oh, right. Yeah it’s…dumb. Let’s watch.”

 

That wouldn’t do.

 

“Bubs, are you alright? Is it cause Finn is gone? I miss the little guy too, but you can’t be down til he gets back.”

 

She pulled the hood of her jacket up.

 

“Whatever.”

 

This required the big guns.

 

“Bonnie…um..you look very… _recht_ …tonight.”

 

That got her attention.

 

“And such a… _Wunderbar_ …person, shouldn’t be so down.”

 

She sat down beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Especially when someone who… _Liebe’s_ …you is there to help you during those sad times.”

 

She pulled her hood down.

 

“My citizens are terrified of me, Finn and Jake are on a possible suicide mission, my kingdom is in shambles, I have these weird powers, and you think some basic German is going to make me feel better?”

 

Marceline looked rather dejected…until Bonnie wrapped her in a thankful hug.

 

“Cause it does. Even if it’s a little gesture like that, I just needed something to lift my spirits lately. Everything is so donked lately. But it’s nice to know you’re there for me. And vice-versa.”

 

Marceline planted a little kiss on her head.

 

“Alright, don’t get all mushy on me now…so, what did you think by the way? Pretty fluent, right?”

 

PB sat up.

 

“Honestly? It’s pretty terrible. But it’s still sweet, anyway. Who knows. Maybe I can give you a lesson sometime. But until then, let’s watch a puerile movie together.”

 

She snuggled up to her, Marceline flicking the TV on.

 

“There’s my girl.”


End file.
